bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kitsui Kōhai
| birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = Violet | hair = White | bloodtype = O | unusual features = | affiliation = Oda Kōhai | previous affiliation = | occupation = | team = Kōhai Family | previous team = | partner = Kitsui's Eagle | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = | education = | family = Ichihara Kōhai (Twin Brother) Oda Kōhai (Younger Brother) Nakajima Kōhai (Younger Brother) Kurokawa Kōhai (Younger Brother) | status = | resurreccion = Not yet Revealed }} Kitsui Kōhai (キツイ後輩, Kohai Kitsui) is the eldest brother of the Kōhai Family, and fanatical follower of his younger brother, Oda. He is a mysterious who exploded onto the scene seemingly out of nowhere alongside his brothers. Appearance .]] Kitsui has the appearance of an intellectual man in his late twenties to early thirties, with pale violet eyes and light blond hair that almost appears white depending on the lighting of the area. He wears a pair of delicate black-framed glasses, with strands of fringe hanging over them. His bangs frame his head as pointed segments with the tips of his pointed ears visible through the hair. At the back he ties his hair into a single ponytail by way of a thin piece of string. If he didn't it would flow down his back to rest just above his hips. Unlike his brother, Ichihara, Kitsui smiles more often and rarely demonstrates anger or malice. His clothing is quite similar to the Arrancar garb favored by those in Aizen's armor during the , while appealing to a style more associated with that of a gentlemen. He favors white-colored trousers similar to -world designs with a high-collared white coat on the top that parts in a V roughly half-way up his chest to reveal a black shirt with a grey worn around his neck, gathered and pleated. To complete his gentlemanly exterior, Kitsui also regularly dons a pleated around his waist from which he secures his zanpakutō. Personality Kitsui is generally kind, collected, and in control. He keeps himself above the base violence of his younger siblings, and acts much in the way Oda does. Though Kitsui takes it a step farther than even he. Kitsui is identified by being a man who isn't that bad. He says he is merely misunderstood, but does little to explain these claims, nor does he really put his considerable powers to use in battle situations. He would just as quickly limit his power to the level of his opposition to avoid causing them unneeded distress, which strikes a noticeable clash with his other siblings. At the heart of things Kitsui is a likable man who stays with his brother simply because of the familial relationship they share. Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II & III Interquel Chapters *Adding to the Problems *Dangerous Games Part III Impostor arc *Evading a Trap *Plotting a War Restoration arc *Shifting Loyalties Ending a War arc *Cutting to the Heart of the Matter *Cutting to the Heart of the Matter: Son of Kusaka Powers and Abilities : Even by Captain-level standards, Kitsui has a tremendous degree of spiritual level at his disposal; with only a handful of individuals recognized as being his better. His brother, Oda, is one such individual. The expression of his power isn't dark or ruthless however, and is actually quite calm and gentle, bearing a white coloration with wisps of red throughout. Analysis of his reiryoku indicates that his power is in the same league as Kenji's own, though this appears to based on his battle with Averian sixteen years prior and not his current levels as, during their meeting, Kenji fought all four of Oda's brothers quite easily. : Kitsui's Cero takes the form of a spinning star-shaped blast as opposed to the usual wave, which caused many to label it as something else entirely upon witnessing it. Regardless of its appearance it is capable of large degrees of damage. Chain Manifestation: During his brother's battle with Kazeshini and his allies, Kitsui intervened and demonstrated the ability to will chains into existence around his opponents body; immobilizing them instantly. Kenji also discovered that struggling just seemed to make them constrict tighter as more chains wound about his body as a result. Zanjutsu Expert: Kitsui is a skilled swordsman though the full extent of his prowess are not yet known. However, against Kenji he demonstrated great precision, but was ultimately overpowered through Kenji's superior technique and application. Zanpakutō Jittoma (じっと魔, Restrained Demon). Kitsui's zanpakutō takes the form of a standard with a circular guard colored golden, purple hilt wrapping, and a chain dangling from the base. Attached to this chain is a crescent moon charm. Kitsui secures the weapon from his cummerbund. *' :' Kitsui releases his zanpakutō with the command "Eclipse" (食, Shoku). Black bat-like wings explode from his back and armor plating form in place of his white coat, completely covering his lean frame. In place of his zanpakutō is a long javelin with a pointed tip sheathed in spiritual energy. :Resurrección Special Ability: Unknown. :*'Enhanced Cero:' Kitsui is capable of firing an enhanced Cero that is capable of great destruction that no longer bears a star-shape but rather that of a classic wave. When used alongside Ichihara's Cero, Kurokawa's fully-charged arrow and Nakajima's Bankai, it was capable of severely injuring Kenji whilst in Bankai. Behind the Scenes *Kitsui's appearance is based on Aion, the main antagonist of Chrono Crusade. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Original Character Category:Villains Category:Heisekai Resident